


Infinity War If Anyone In the MCU or at Marvel Studios (Except For Loki) Had Any Sense

by Kadorienne



Series: Fixing What Marvel Does To Loki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Except for Loki, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity War, Loki wasn't the bad guy in The Avengers, Loki's resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: I guess if you want to just ignore all the movies up till now and randomly have comics Loki in the Infinity War movie instead of movie Loki, then the almost guaranteed train wreck they're brewing will be fine with you. If you wish they would stay in continuity, here's what they ought to do.





	Infinity War If Anyone In the MCU or at Marvel Studios (Except For Loki) Had Any Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just letting off a little steam. I shouldn't cringe in dread when characters I love get more canon. But I do. Nice going, Marvel.

THANOS: HERE TO FUCK SHIT UP

EVERYBODY: Wait! Loki knows this guy! AND Loki keeps on saving our asses, even though we're consistently complete ingrates! Let's ask him for some intel and consult with him on strategy!

LOKI: I thought you'd never ask. No, literally, I thought you would never ask. Here's everything I know about the asshole whose henchman tortured me onscreen for over a year. Also, Asgard's weapons vault has a lot of nifty toys in it which we could use to kick his ass, instead of, I dunno, leaving them on Earth for Nazis to find or for the Chitauri's master to use as a portal, or giving them to The Collector. Here, let's use them.

GOOD GUY #1: Thank goodness you didn't randomly morph into a villain since your masochistically noble behavior in your first three movies!

GOOD GUY #2: Or spontaneously lose 100 IQ points, like everyone else in Asgard did in between your first and third movies! 

STEVE ROGERS: Of course he didn't! That would be as ridiculous as me joining Hydra!

ASSORTED SUPERHEROES: *use weapons from Asgard's weapons vault*

THANOS: *dies*

EVERYBODY: YAAAAAAY! 


End file.
